Travis D. Lensen
"Why do I still put up with these idiots.." "Remember, kids. Wash your hands good." "Well, isn't that just fantastic!" "I can '''HEAR' the BLOOD in my ear." "''I don't feel anything. '''I THINK." '''ABOUT/DESC Travis D. Lensen is a writer/businessman that is the protagonist of Whisper Paradise, the younger step brother of Hunter, and the friend of Jamal who each got trapped in an abandoned region on an isolated planet far away from other planets. Back when Travis was a child, he lived in a really quiet and small village with his religious mother and father who taught him quite a lot about Jesus Christ, God, heaven, and everything related to religion & the bible. When Travis was around 5 years of age, he met a family in the village known as, "The Strain Family", and little did Travis know was that he was going to get an older step brother named, "Hunter" so he would feel less lonely and independent; got to know Hunter better and thought he was really cool, funny, and really weird. Later on in Travis's pubescent and early teenage years, his parents decided to move to a large and diverse city in a completely different state because they wanted to scope out more variety and diversity in society as a whole; became more open yet sort of awkward and shy because he wasn't used to this type of environment and Hunter became really manipulative and incredibly mean as time went on; was always there for Hunter no matter what. Nowadays, he spends a lot of time w/ both Hunter and Jamal by saving the lives of the innocent, and turning the side/recurring villains' lives around for the better. TL;DR: Travis D. Lensen is a writer/businessman that unfortunately gets trapped in an abandoned region on an isolated planet alongside his charismatic older step brother and badass friend. Travis lived in a small and quiet village and had religious parents that taught him everything that he needed to know in the bible; ended up having an older step brother named, "Hunter" when he was 5 years of age in hoping that his older step brother would experience in overall much better life being in Travis' family instead. Travis, Hunter, and his parents transferred to a large and diverse city in a completely different state in his pubescent and early teenage years to live through much more society; became more open yet shy and awkward at the same time and his older step brother became a criminal over the years, but things slowly and gradually became better overtime the more Travis offered to support and be there for Hunter all the time. PERSONALITY AND FLAWS Travis is shown to have a serious, alert, honest, straightforward, hard-working, wise, certain, and smart demeanor a large portion of the time, and pretty much doesn't take excuses and lies from anyone. He's pretty idealistic, keen, committed, stately, tolerant, monotoned, and specific as well and he knows what he's getting himself into most of the time; barely ever lets his guard down and is really sarcastic sometimes to entertain and cheer himself up when he's cranky. Despite how serious he is and wise he is, he can become really angry, lazy, moody, strict, and occasionally bossy at times. There's multiple reasons why he becomes those things and not only those but he's partially obsessive, greedy, and sometimes even a bit frightening and disturbing if he's driven to a point where he cannot handle anyone anymore. Travis doesn't look like the type of person to be afraid of most things, but he's actually afraid of a few things: Dentists, germs, beautiful woman, falling in love/romance, and heights; some common phobias that he deals with from time to time. TL;DR: • Personality Type: INTP (Thinker) • Personality Traits: Earnest, Observant, Conscientious, Frank, Intelligent, Dignified, Dedicated, Busy, Monotoned, Sarcastic, Idealistic, Incisive, Organized, Precise, & Tolerant. • Flaw Traits: Exasperated, Hair-Raising, Strict, Bossy, Sort Of Obsessive, Unmotivated, Lazy Sometimes, Semi Greedy, Moody, OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder), Bacteriophobia/Mysophobia/Verminophobia, Dentophobia, Gynephobia/Caligynephobia/Venustraphobia, Acrophobia, & Philophobia. RELATIONSHIPS The siblingship/relationship he has w/ Hunter mostly consists of Travis becoming extremely annoyed and sometimes even embarrassed due to how Hunter treats him. Travis is always childishly teased by Hunter in almost every single scenario he and Hunter get themselves into, but Travis loves Hunter with all of his heart deep down nevertheless; wouldn't still be here if it weren't for Hunter. The relationship he has with Jamal on the other hand is pretty much a neutral friendship. Travis for the most part can't ever decide whether or not he should dislike Jamal for his intense demeanor sometimes. He chooses to stay neutral about Jamal and doesn't really have an opinion on him overall; doesn't even know why he still puts up with Jamal's shenanigans. TL;DR: • Relationship/Siblingship w/ Hunter ~ Always yells at him to knock off his childlike and teasing traits and barely ever admits that he actually loves Hunter in a step brotherly way due to his demeanor and overall personality. • Relationship/Friendship w/ Jamal ~ Neutral; has no actual real opinion on Jamal and doesn't know why he still puts up with his shenanigans on a daily and occasional bases.